


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by StilesHale91



Series: The Cambridge Years' Trilogy [2]
Category: Howards End (1992), Irish Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood, Bulges, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Dublin (City), Dublin Castle, Erections, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Frottage, High Heels, Investigations, Jealous Sherlock, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Military Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Police, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Soldiers, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports, Whipping, ass licking, blowjob, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sherlock and Greg are on a new case, this time in Dublin to hunt the Spider down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you alright?” My hair was fondled gently by Greg as we were in the cheap hotel room on our own in Dublin. I did not reply, I was a shadow of myself since we’ve left Howards End. I was useless along the train ride, just as on the ship. What was I possibly thinking? Charles jumping into my neck and leaving his career, family behind just because of a university student like myself? Absurd! What a fool I was for imagining a possible future for us!   
“I’m fine.” He knew I wasn’t and both of us knew the reason was Charles Wilcox, but neither of us mentioned his name. I stood up from the bed leaving to the bathroom checking myself in the broken mirror. My eyes were red, black circles around it, pale cheek, stubble, weight loss, at least 6-7 pounds. Come on pull yourself together Holmes! We’re here to investigate, and not to sob about a pretty face, what you’ll never kiss again. I washed my cheek with the icy cold water, sending a shiver through my spine but somehow woken me up. I had a sip from the gin which we stored on our bedside table. We were in Dublin for a week now, without doing no more than visiting pubs, and snuggling in our bed. The days were passing and we had to be back in September to Cambridge. It was still the end of July we had to hurry, and apart from that article I barely knew anything of the Spider of Dublin. A new case which had to be solved and I needed to start getting to it. I walked out of the bathroom with the good old, so active, fresh style of mine, already sending a grin on Greg’s pretty young face as he looked up at me. “Come on then Greg, we need to get to the bottom of this case, Detective Sherlock Holmes is back.”

The weather wasn’t at all like back at London, it was rainy and mostly cold which I did not mind, actually felt relieved that the crazy tropical heat was over. We had no information how the serial killer looked like, but after my successful first case as an amateur young detective, I felt confident enough to solve this one. “What do you think of my disguise?”  
“Hmm..”  
“What’s that smirk for?” I asked as I tilted an eyebrow pulling my grey suit tighter as the chilly morning wind sent a shiver along my body.  
“You certainly didn’t do it to look like a new Hollywood star, known as, Louis Garrel?” I rolled my eyes as he implied to my dyed black hair what I let grew since we’ve left England. I wanted a disguise to not be recognized, maybe I’ve thought too much of myself, not everyone was reading the Daily Mail but I thought high of myself. However it was true, after seeing an article of our Garrel with a dashing photo. I do not deny, I decided to dye my hair black and let it grow like his, but of course I wouldn’t ever admit that to him.   
“What gives you the silly idea?” I gave him a playful smack on the back of his head then walked on the damp street with him.   
“Just a deduction I made myself…” He snickered then he yawned without covering his mouth. This gave me filthy thought what I could shove into that wet mouth of his but shook my head quickly, rather focusing on the case. “By the way, if you don’t know where we should start I have a cousin living here in Dublin. I don’t know his address, but we could ask at the dock. He had some trouble in London, got into some pub fight, and for a while he’s living here in Dublin, as a dockworker.”  
“Oh, that’s great then maybe he can tell us about the Spider more.” The chilly fresh air cleared out my head and didn’t make wake only me up, but something in my pants what I neglected since we’ve left London. Seeing sweet Greg hopping on the street, to dodge the puddles, his nice arse jiggling in the tight blue trousers, also the grey pretty newsboy cap on him, made me to want him right there, what the cheeky boy immediately realized doing as if he’d spotted money on the ground and bent down more as it’d be necessary. I clenched my fist as I glanced at his bum, but smiled as I certainly liked what I’ve seen. 

As we arrived to the dock, the rough, big dock workers raised their heads up for our approaching, obviously some of them having an interest in us. “Good morning, any of you know where I could find Tom Hirst?”  
“The Ehngleesh lad? Me haven’ seen ‘im in a few days, ‘ight Liam?” We glanced at the older tall worker then over at the young thin one, Liam.  
“Tru’.”  
“Could you tell us where he lives?” The question made them feel suspicious towards us, so before they’d have asked whether we’re the cops, or what’s this questioning all about, I stepped forward shooting my most charming smile at them. “We’ve came from England. Greg, my friend here, is Mr Hirst’s cousin. We just came to see him, as we’re spending our vacation here away from the university.” They still had doubts in their eyes but the older male patted Liam’s shoulder.  
“Show the gents to Tom’s flat, will ye’?” I watched as the thin boy put down a heavy barrel, finding it quite extraordinary, how such a young and skinny boy was able to lift a big weight like that. He didn’t look more that fourteen, seeing the same red hair and crooked nose like the old worker, I presumed he must be the old man’s grandson, working in the summer to earn a little money. The so far poor but nice area was changing into a worse atmosphere. I jumped when a rat ran across the street gaining the attention of few kids, sitting on the street and breaking out into laughter. I rolled my eyes as Greg joined them and even teased me a bit about whether I’d like him to roll a velvet carpet down front of me. I didn’t mind getting myself dirty when it was about a crime or sexual things but I still was the kind of guy who ate his food from antic expensive porcelain plates, with real silver cutlery and however I’d want to I couldn’t hide my background that easily, even if I wanted when I was around Greg.  
“Here we are gents. Second floor on the right.” The boy said on his Irish accent.   
“Thank you Liam. Here’s five quid, but don’t tell your grandfather.” I winked at him grinning as he slipped the money quickly into his pocket, nodding, however I easily read the surprise from his face that I made him wonder how did I know the older man was his father. I entered the apartment house walking up on the creaky stairs, with Greg behind me. Once we arrived to the door I knocked and the door opened up from the slight push. I immediately covered my nose when the horrible rotten odour mixed with the smell of paint. I was crossing my fingers that the corpse won’t be Greg’s cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

I was trying to comfort Greg with words as I surely couldn’t do anything else in the presence of a constable and a chief inspector, they just finished with our interrogation and now waited for the coroner van to arrive.  
“Terrible business guys. Poor lad, at least he didn’t suffer. A shot in the head and goodbye rotten world. One day you’re drinking your beer then the next day you’re dead.” Brendan Gleeson CI seemed to be the most warm hearted, kind inspector I’ve ever met, he had this big body like a bear, red hair, slight resemblances to a sort of bull dog head, the type of man you could trust. I was sure if any other inspector would have arrived, they’d have accused us right away for having anything to do with the murder, but CI Gleeson calmly asked a few questions then sent his young constable down to ask for a coroner van.  
“Do you think the Spider killed him?” I frowned a bit as he chuckled then lit the worst smelling cigarette ever, and blew the smoke out slowly.  
“The Spider doesn’t bother to deal with little men like Tom Hirst, son. It could have been a result of a fight , or unpaid debts. We’ll find who killed your friend’s cousin…and all this on a bloody Monday morning, nice start isn’t it boys?” He said a little bitterly then squinted his eyes looking out at the open window seeing that the coroner car was approaching and at the same time it began to rain heavily. “I say shit comes with morning rain.” I nodded lightly not knowing the origin of the sentence but presumed the worse was ahead of us. Once the body was removed, the four of us remained in the stiff smelly dark room. I ran my eyes on the room, my observation being interrupted by the inspector. “I suppose a warm cup of tea would be good for you boys in a weather like this. I’d call you over to my house. My wife bakes the best pies in Dublin, but I’m afraid you have to settle for the police station.  
“We’re much obliged, Inspector Gleeson.” The CI nodded letting us walk out first then the young constable with him who showed more attention towards me than he was supposed to. He wasn’t exactly my type, I had a thing for boyish look, dreamy eyes, however still he had an effect on me, but no wonder as I haven’t had sex since more than a week. He had short, neatly cut black hair, with red mustache and beard, an interesting contrast, and with a smile always on his face. 

The police station was a busy place, although rather poorly furniture, and the air was a bit still, still as we were sipping out black tea with Greg it seemed like paradise to us. Greg was dreaming to become an inspector and me, the best detective know in world’s history. The CI and PC had lot of paper work before they could actually get on the case. I smiled as Greg was holding his eyes on what they were writing, finally something distracted his mind from the loss of his cousin. As I finished with my tea and put the empty cup down, I noticed O’Donoghue was looking at me with the end of his pencil at the edge of his mouth, chewing on it and occasionally licked at it.  
“I saw you in the papers. The Cambridge student who solved the case like a professional detective.”  
“Indeed you were familiar, lad. Why don’t you show him around the place, Colin?” Gleeson said it without looking up from the papers leaning aside a bit to let Greg see what he was writing, I found it peculiar. If all the Irish cops were like this then I should consider staying longer.  
After he guided me around the place he lead me inside the men’s room, as the high windows were wide open, a fresh, little chilly air filled the room.  
“I bet you want to take a piss after that big cup of tea, detective.” I grinned as he called me on that title, I undid my pants pulling my soft cock out and my balls as well staying long enough front of him so he could take a good look at it before I turned to the urinal. I waited hearing him undoing his pants in a rush as well standing tightly beside me. I glanced down at his red hairy semi hard penis, after I gave him an impressed look I felt it rubbed against my shaft then soon he began to piss. I shuddered as it squirted onto the tip of my cock. But however I was a little self-conscious to piss like that, the warm liquid made it easier for me to start relieving myself as well. He moaned pointing more at my shaft. The warmness of his pee was quite a pleasurable feeling, however this was new for me, I did not know pissing can cause such sexual pleasure but it was certainly a nice feeling. I pointed my cock peeing on the constable’s cock, smiling as it made him to moan more. After I finished, my cock was almost fully erect. As soon as the constable finished he got down on his knees taking my still dripping cock into his mouth and began to suck it, his beard tickling my balls. I was so in need of an orgasm that I didn’t want to stop him. The adrenaline of being in a toilet with him, where anyone could have opened in gave me a sort of extra pleasure. However I let myself come when I reached the edge not wanting to last long as it was adventurous and bold but I didn’t want to end up in a prison. I muffled my moan as I came in his mouth releasing a huge load what I’ve been saving up for a while now. I wanted to return his favour but Colin tugged his fully erect cock back inside his pants, not caring to walk out of the toiled with a bulge or without washing hands. He got some looks from other officers so I assumed I wasn’t the first male who piss played with him in the toilet. I followed him back to the desk where Greg and the big red beard was.  
“Listen son, even me with a gun on my belt, a strong fist and experience, I take my life at a risk for trying to catch a criminal like the Spider. You two are nice and smart lads, but to be honest I do not wish to see these two pretty faces in a morgue tomorrow.” He said seriously looking right at me, his accent wasn’t like the others, rather similar to the Cork one.  
“We will stay away from it, inspector.” I said with a gulp and for a second I really played with the thought to buy a ship ticket and go back to the Campus, but no. We were here to investigate and if I truly wanted to become a detective, a case like this shouldn’t scare me away.  
“Good because if you’re looking for the devil, he will find you first, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I used two real actor's names, they're completely out of character but their looks are the same.  
> CI Brendan Gleeson: http://static.guim.co.uk/sys-images/Guardian/Pix/pictures/2014/4/10/1397141038234/calvary-008.jpg  
> PC Colin O'Donoghue: http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/2343645/600full-colin-o%27donoghue.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe we should really leave it. Tommy was probably killed by someone from a hazard club, he was like that, pub fights and lot of poker.” I shook my head and pulled Greg on my lap pressing kisses along his spine after I finished taking his shirt off.  
“I wouldn’t bet on that. But I won’t give up the case just because the inspector said it’s dangerous. Of course it is, but I can’t just sit on my arse at the Campus while a serial killer is out free here. A detective is not like that.”  
“Very well, I see this case starts to pump the blood back not just into your brain…at last.” I snickered about the cheeky comment running my hands down to get rid of Greg’s pants and underwear. I longed to lick and feel his tight hole again, to claim what was all mine. Once he was nude I pushed him onto his back on the cheap bed, licking my tongue all along the crack of his delicate arse. I spread it with my hands eating him out and holding my eyes on it as he was touching his dark prick. I couldn’t resist too long not to press my wet lip against the slit of his cock, kissing and licking it while my fingers did not neglect his sweet hole. God, he was pretty. Soon he pulled my head tight on his cock making me gag a bit but I did not mind, I understood his temper so as mine, we didn’t have any sex. I didn’t count the little game in the police toilet, surely it was a pleasant release but what I truly needed was Greg. I took deep breaths through my nose, pressing my lips tight around the base of his cock, staying like that till he began moaning fucking my throat till he came deep down on it. I pulled my head back saving few fluids and spat on his hole before I thrust with no mercy into him, humping him onto the mattress, holding the groans back. Apart from the penetrating street noises only the flapping noises could be heard as my lap was hitting against his arse harshly. I held tight onto his shoulder releasing my load deep inside him. “Mmm…glad to feel the good old Holmes is back.”  
“Liam.” Greg crossed his eyebrows as he was among the white pillows and pinched my bum.  
“Not the nicest thing, that your first word is another man’s name after what we’ve just done.”  
“Silly!” I huffed as he yawned loudly and I pulled a blanket on us. “Liam, from the docks. We need to talk to him, I have a few ideas about how we should find out what happened to your cousin, and I think the police is on the wrong path anyway.” Greg snuggled up to me feeling his nude torso pressed against my side, I’d not minded a second round with him, but as the time was passing, the clues were cooling more and more out. My sweet brunette wasn’t in the best mood as I left the bed and began to pull on my white trousers however he shook his head. “Well. Not an exactly wise choice, right?”  
“No, indeed not. Let me see.” My eyes followed his swinging soft cock as he got out of the bed, oh god what a lovely body he had. My eyes ran down on his bum, then the red sore arse hole, as he bent down to my luggage pulling out my black trousers with the black vest and a white shirt. “That’ll do.” He glanced back behind his shoulder testing my strength, and I had to hold myself back not to jump on him.  
“Greg…” I huffed and gently squeezed his right arse cheek.  
“What?” He asked innocently.  
“We’re on a case, better start working on it.”  
“Fiiine.” He whined disappointed then picked up my black trouser and pulled it up on me pressing a small peck onto my prick before he buttoned it in, then dealt with the rest of my clothes. While I tried taming my black long curls, I watched as Greg pulled on a similar outfit like mine, of course not from the same store, but same colours and outfit type. “Shouldn’t we go first back to the flat? Ask the landlady whether Tommy had debts towards his room or whether he got into some bad business?”  
“Useless. Whoever killed him wasn’t because of money.”  
“How can you be so sure of that?” I slowed a bit down as we were heading down the stairs of our hotel.  
“It’s simple. The room.”  
“The what?”  
“The room. It was all furnitured, books, clothes, even an old antique clock. If he had debts, we’d have found an empty room. The people who he’d owe the money would have taken everything.”  
“Alright, so what’s next, Detective Holmes?”  
“The docklands.”  
We walked along the rather empty streets, the raining stopped and from the sudden appearance of the Sun, the weather began to warm up. To our luck it was a lunch break for the dock workers, so I hoped it’d be easier to have a few words with Liam. I didn’t even had to look for him as in seconds I saw the redhead boy running up to us chewing on his ham sandwich.  
“Would you mind helping us again, Liam?” He nodded eagerly and ran back to his grandfather changing few words with him before he headed back to us with his hands dig in his pockets. “If you’ll tell us all I want to know, we’ll buy you a warm pie and a nice pint of beer.” That worked but I imagined he’d not mind helping us without a price either as he had an excited smile on his face. He was leading the way up the hills to a calm place to talk to while he was singing cheerfully on his strong Irish accent.  
“…Then off to reap the corn and leave where I was born. Cut a stout blackthorn to banish ghosts. And goblin’ brand new pair of brogues to rattle o’er the bogs. And frighten all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin…” I grinned at Greg thinking it probably would have gained crowds in London but here apart from a few lads joining in with whistling was an everyday thing. “…One, two, three, four, five. Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road. And all the way to Dublin, whack-fol-la-de-da.”

Once a historical castle appeared front of us, Liam sat down on the bottom of the stairs with us at the front gate. We could saw soldiers marching up and down inside, few coming down to the castles’ garden, so it became clear to me, why was the young boy so eager to come as he rested his eyes on the big, muscular soldiers and he wasn’t the only one interested. I shot a bit jealous look at Greg as he winked at a tall soldier with red curly mustache. I pulled on Greg’s sleeve then looked at Liam who was chewing on a dry blade of grass.  
“So, Liam. Tell us about Tom Hirst. Is he a trouble maker? Is he gambling or did you see him in the company of bad men?”  
“No, mister. He is a nice fella, always joke around, has a nice word to all the lads.” I nodded storing the information, meanwhile the tall soldier with the mustache walked a bit closer to us smiling with a rather charming face but unlike Greg, I rather focused on the conversation.  
“I have to tell you something, it’s bad news. Tom Hirst was murdered in his flat. A bullet in his head caused the death.”  
“..that…is horrible, mister.” He looked at me sadly, the dry blade of grass dropping out of his mouth.  
“Liam, someone killed him and I need to know whether you’ve seen him with any suspicious men?” I sighed a bit disappointed as he shook his head then uncrossed my legs glancing for a second at the flirty soldier who scratched his balls through his tight soldier pants and winked at us. “No enemies. Right. Didn’t he behave strange? Nothing weird happened on the last day you saw him?” He shook his head and I was about to moan annoyed when he eventually looked up and I could tell finally he was about to say something useful.  
“He’s stayed longer.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We finish working around seven, everyday, then some lads visit the pub and some go home to their family.”  
“I suppose Tom was in favour of the pubs.”  
“Right, mister. The George Pub. But the last day we saw him, he stayed at the dock, he said he’ll meet his lady there.”  
“So? Why was this strange?”  
“Mister. The George Pub is for fellas like us, he had no lady, I’m sure of that.”  
“Oh, I see. So he stayed at the docks after seven and all the others, including you and your grandfather has left.”  
“Yes, mister.”  
“Would you walk us to the George Pub?”  
“Of course, mister.”  
“That isn’t exactly a place for schoolboys like you.”  
“Oi! I’m seventeen!” I glanced up as the soldier who interrupted us, he was now close standing beside us, shooting a smile at Greg then looked back at us.  
“We’ll buy you a drink Liam, don’t worry, just wait here.” I whispered to the upset teen boy whose face reddened for the soldier’s insult but soon calmed down thanks to what I’ve told him. I pulled on Greg’s hand and we stood beside the at least 6-7 feet tall soldier. “I wonder from where’s the view the better from here.”  
“I know just the place, follow me lads.”


	4. Chapter 4

I saw how excited Greg was just like me, even if I didn’t show it that obviously. Once he led us to a hidden spot of the castle, he pushed his pants down, his thick cock hitting against the belt of his dark blue coat, I moaned from the view, I always had a military kink but so far didn’t have the opportunity to fulfill my fantasies. “That’s a nice salute soldier.” I mumbled and got down on my knees while I watched Greg pulling out his hardness, and standing behind the tall mustached male. “What’s your name soldier?”  
“O’Flynn, sir.” I knew we had to go to the pub and find out more about Tom Hirst’s mysterious date at the docks, just on the night of his possible disappearance, but the bulge in my pants didn’t let it. Sometimes I just couldn’t stop myself. I pressed my cupid bow lips onto the thick cock, it wasn’t exactly long but it barely slipped into my mouth. I grinned as O’Flynn had to bend his knees a bit so Greg could easily access his hairy arse. I could hear Liam whistling that song he previously sang not so far from us. I got easily used to the rhythm of the really thick cock pumping into my mouth as it was Greg’s well known rhythm, as he was fucking our mustached soldier from behind. Once I got comfortable and the place truly seemed safe enough, I pulled my dick out and began to jerk off pressing my nose deep against the red pubic hair, he had a nice scent. The scent…it made me wonder a bit about the smells in Tom Hirst’s flat, the rotten corpse odour but also a strong paint smell. I moaned when the thrusting sped up due to Greg’s hip movement. I groaned against the thick cock in my mouth as I shot my load onto the muddy ground. I moaned when I heard Greg whimpering, reaching his orgasm. He quickly pulled himself out and crouched down beside me on the ground. We were sucking at the thick shaft at the same time, eventually I took it in my mouth and swallowed most of the semen, then I turned to Greg kissing him so he could taste it as well. Clearly he was mostly thrilled by what he saw because he held onto his red cock and began to jerk off as he saw us kissing like that a little drip of cum running down on Greg’s chin. I licked it off, glancing aside and watched amazed how the soldier was able to stay hard and jerk off again just seconds after he came, he didn’t needed much time to come for the second time while he was stroking our hair, both of us sucking his balls. I wasn’t this open and eager usually with strangers but O’Flynn was a soldier, my teenage years’ big idol. I closed my eyes down recalling how I had my first erection from the view of few soldiers marching through a park in London. Barely a few drips of cum ran out of the soldier’s slit but he indeed came for the second time. We stood up with Greg adjusting our clothes, so as O’Flynn. “I hope you enjoyed the view gentlemen.”  
“We surely did, soldier.” He saluted now with his hand as we walked away to Liam who was kicking the rocks due to his boredom, then snickered when he saw me.  
“You’ll learn not to have your pants on, when you blow a lad off.” I was about to snap at him, when I saw my expensive pants were all muddy and damp at my knees.  
“Oh fuck!”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll wash that out.” I pouted but the kiss I got from Greg on my cheek surely helped to calm me down. I noticed Liam looking at us slightly envy and wondered whether he had a good friend, a boyfriend?  
“Show us to that pub then and you’ll have your pie and beer.” That helped to bring the smile back to his face.

We wasted enough time, so even though lot of Irish men looked at us flirty, old, young, handsome, average looking, tall, fat, thin, muscular, poor and rich, after Liam had his pie and beer and I had a chat with the bartender I’ve left the pub with Greg and Liam. We didn’t get to know much from the bartender, he only strengthened the fact that Tom Hirst didn’t have a girlfriend which made me wonder who he met then.  
“If you gentlemen look for a more elegant place, I’d advise the G&G club.” I thanked Liam handling him five quid, then headed back to the hotel room with Greg. The information was too small, we couldn’t go anywhere from there so after a nap and changing my pants, at night we headed out to the G&G club.


	5. Chapter 5

“I ain’t got time for you baby, either you’re mine or you’re not. Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now’s all we got. A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop. A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got.”  
We were sitting with Greg on the gold coloured sofa and table, our eyes locked on the performer. She attracted all the eyes on her, that’s for sure. She had blonde curly hair with a black hair band and feather on it, white, way too long pearl necklace, silk long black gloves what reached almost till her armpit, the pretty golden glittery clothes enhanced her slim shape at the bottom of it swinging thin cut pieces provided discrete view onto her sexy thighs in that black tights, and an extremely high heeled golden shoe was on her but she danced damn fine. Gosh she had the moves and curves, just what I liked, but on boys. I had no idea what’s got into me but certainly loved how she looked and sang. My jaw dropped when she clearly began to walk down towards us.  
“…Hope you can keep up boys, cause believe me, I’m the bee’s knees..”  
She was definitely coming to us, in fact already was at our table.  
“…It don’t mean a thing if I give you my heart….” I gulped as she ran her long nail along my cheekbone. “..If you tear it apart no, uh, uh, ah, oh. It don’t mean a thing if I ain’t in your eyes. Papa that ain’t gonna fly, no uh, uh, ah, oh.” I wasn’t sure when she leaned in pressing a kiss on my lips but as I felt stubble my eyes widened surprised but both excited, my eyes ran on her cleavage now from this view, I clearly saw she was a man, it didn’t break my mood, moreover a tent quickly formed in my pants. I followed her with my eyes as she walked back to the stage, all the guests going all wild from her erotic moves. She was damn beautiful. Once the song was over golden glitter was thrown all over on us. I stood up with Greg whistling and clapping so excitedly like small boys who’s seen a magician’s show for the first time in their lives. I held my eyes on a short male in a perfect suit walking up on the stage and wrapped his arm around the gorgeous singer.  
“Patricia Kitten Braden, everyone.” I clapped as the man on the stage told the beauty’s name but then I sat back being quite disappointed as Kitten kissed the shorter male. “I hope all of you are having a good time. Everyone’s Jim Moriarty's, well my guest for a glass of Jim Beams whiskey, brought all the way from the big America, available only in my club in whole Dublin.” I clapped with the others not enthusiastically though. I was staring at the beautiful singer, her blonde locks reminded me of Charles’ hair and the fact both of them were taken, rather broke my mood, what even the free whiskey couldn’t bring back. However Greg was excited about it so we stayed for one more song then we walked out of the fancy club.  
“You go back to the hotel, I’ll join shortly.”  
“But a serial killer is out on the streets.”  
“I said go! Nothing will happen.” I felt horrible for snapping at Greg like that but I needed a little time on my own. As the club was just beside the river I walked over leaning onto the stone wall and watched the moon’s reflection on the surface of the water.  
“Weren’t found of the show?” I shuddered a bit from the quite low but still so soft tone and looked back in surprise seeing it was Kitten from the G&G.  
“Your singing and dancing was perfect. I just needed a little fresh air, I guess.”  
“You look sad.” I looked aside, her upper body was now covered with a black feather stole.  
“You remind me of someone.”  
“Is it a she or a he?”  
“The latter.” I stiffened a bit when I felt her arm wrapped around me and pressed a kiss onto my cheek.  
“Oh deer, what sharp cheekbones. I’d certainly cut my palm if I’d about to slap you.”  
“Then I’ll give you no reason to do so.”  
“Why don’t you walk me home and tell me of that male friend of yours?”  
“What about your boyfriend?”  
“Jim? Oh don’t worry about him darling. He’s with the boys, talking about business, it can last for ages.” I smiled, linked our arms, and walked by the empty river back, only her high heels’ clink clanking was to be heard. I told her about Charles, not all the details, but mainly my feelings, it was food to finally share them with someone. 

Her flat was beautiful, the same magnificence like at the G&G club. She sat down beside me on the white leather sofa and took her black long gloves off a bit freckled cute pair of shoulders revealed for me as she got rid of her stole too.  
“What makes you to come here then, to Dublin?”  
“We came to visit my friend’s cousin but sadly he died, someone murdered him.”  
“Good gracious.”  
“I have a feeling it wasn’t a result of a fight.”  
“Then who did it?” I felt more comfortable when she placed her nice feet onto my lap gently rubbing at my crotch.  
“The Spider.”  
“The serial killer? Oh no.” I clenched my teeth as she massaged my balls so expertly with her toes and I couldn’t help but to slip my palm onto those delicious curvy thighs. “No one ever seen him or her, what do you think the Spider looks like?” I bit my lower lip as she spread her legs and lifted her golden dress up revealing the black thong, some of her balls uncovered and due to her bulge it barely covered anything.  
“I don’t know, but I guess someone big, I think it’s a man, and in his middle forties.”  
“Interesting. So will you go back to Cambridge then?” I unzipped my pants pushing it down till my knees and pulled her feet tighter against my dripping wet cock.  
“No sweetheart, I’ll try to catch him.” I noticed she looked surprised but I did not want to talk about a serial killer with her but spend a lovely night with this beauty. I pulled one of her tights of gasping as she slipped her big toe and second toe around my erection. “Fuck! You’re gorgeous…” I couldn’t bare the teasing so I crawled closer pulling her thong down and gently fondled her shaved cock then positioned myself above her with my pre cum dripping on her cock and thighs.  
“Wait, take me to the bed.” I groaned as my cock ached so much now to be inside her, but of course I did what she asked, easily lifting her up in my arms and placed her down onto the soft mattress of the four poster bed. I placed my palm around my cock jerking off slowly while she completely undressed, sucking her middle finger what she pushed into her arse hole. I gasped as it was fucking sexy, watching how she fingered herself looking at me with those big ocean blue eyes. I knew I should be at the hotel with Greg, figuring out what to do next, but right then what mattered the most was to stick my penis into Kitten’s hole. I crawled up on the big bed pulling her hand away and rubbing my cock against her entering. “I want you to come on my face.” I nodded pressing the top of my cock inside her hole and I gasped as she used her muscles in there pulling me in deeper. I hugged her tight to me, stroking those blonde curls, smelling it in deeply. I closed my eyes seeing that angelic face front of me, back at the lake, but soon I shook my head. I wanted to enjoy the moment and not sadden myself because of Charles. I opened my eyes looking down at her, then began to suck her dark cherry lips while she rubbed her nipples. I held tight onto her as she wrapped her legs around me, rubbing my arse with her feet pulling her big toe along the crack of my bum. Oh, fuck she had more surprises for me. I would love to feel her delicate cock inside me, but from her behaviour I assumed that wasn’t her style. Her footwork was heavenly and I quickly pulled my cock out of her scooting closer to her. I gasped as I came all over her pretty face. I watched longingly as she lick it off around her mouth then gave a gentle lick on my cock. “Oh blimey, you better leave now.” I just heard the engine of a car down at the street.  
“Fuck…your boyfriend?” I huffed annoyed as she nodded and I quickly dressed up while she wiped her cheek with a handkerchief. “Where should I leave?” She put on a silk white robe and escorted me to the balcony where thankfully I managed to leave on a fire escape, after she’s given a kiss onto my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patricia Kitten Braden: https://bokunosekai.files.wordpress.com/2011/04/kitten-braden.jpg  
> Jim Moriarty: http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxzhuiheZF1r67y7zo1_1280.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

Greg didn’t ask about the night and I did not mention it to him, we were boyfriends but wasn’t sure if we were in love. I loved him, but couldn’t tell if this was that one true love. As I was wondering about this, Greg was sipping his morning tea with me, and I thought maybe we should go back to the dock and ask the other workers as well about Tom. However once we arrived to the docklands I had no good feeling at the view of the police car.  
“Mr Holmes, Lestrade.” Constable O’Donoghue welcomed us, however there wasn’t any smile for us, this definitely mean the worst as the PC grinned cheerfully along the time we last met.  
“Boys…”  
“Good morning Inspector Gleeson.” We said and I gasped as I saw poor Liam on the ground with a bullet in his head and his grandfather crying over the corpse. “My god…”  
“Yes, terrible business. You couldn’t get of the case did you?” Gleeson asked from me, not on an angry but rather on a tired voice.  
“I had doubts about Tom’s death, and now I’m sure the Spider must be behind all this.” The Inspector chewed at the end of his smelly cigar then glanced at me.  
“The Spider, eh? No doubt it could be a serial killer but there isn’t only one. The most convenient to put all the murders on one man’s account. The Spider blows people up, with all kinds of bombs.” I sighed but nodded looking down at the corpse and bending down a bit to face his grieving grandfather. I felt sad for him, the young little chap was smart and lively, he didn’t deserve to die like this. I mumbled my condolences to him before I stood up and took a few steps back telling the inspector about the short acquaintance with the young Liam. Before we left he held onto our arms lightly. “Listen boys, whoever is killing these people, let me find him. I appreciate your determination and smartness but you can’t fight a man with logic, who’s with a gun, son.”

“Maybe he’s right.” Greg said as we were sitting on a back by the shore.  
“No, he isn’t. The Spider broke the scheme, but the question is why Tom and Liam? Simple dock workers. So far as we know from the newspapers, our killer went for bigger fishes…politicians, diplomats, judges and so on but why did he break the scheme?” Greg shook his shoulder and kicked a pebble away with the tip of his shoes. “Something bothers me. The paint.”  
“The pai…what?!”  
“Both Tom and Liam’s corpse had the smell of paint.” I said as I rested my chin on my fingertips as my hands were in a sort of praying pose. “Maybe we could know more from the forensic of the bullets, which were in their heads, You go to the police station, PC O’Donoghue will be helpful, I’m sure of that, and I’ll go back to the docks. We’ll meet at the hotel.”  
I held my eyes on Greg, leaving with his head down. I knew he was doubting whether any of our trying lead somewhere, and I wasn’t sure either. But it was only my second case, every detective started somewhere, probably with difficulties, just like myself.  
I got up from the bench as well and walked out to the dock, which was now back to normal, the corpse was moved, the police was gone, and even Liam’s grandfather was working carrying some barrels and wooden boxes. As he spotted me soon he put the barrel down and walked over to me.  
“I didn’t even introduce myself before. I’m Sherlock Holmes. I know that the timing isn’t right at all but I need to talk to you.” He spat on the ground but after a nod I followed him and sat down on two barrels with him.  
“Liam was all I had. My son and his wife drown in the River Liffey, years ago, my wife, poor Nelly died of some disease of the lungs..”  
“Tuberculosis?”  
“Yeah…that’s what the doctor said.”  
“I’m sorry to hear…Mr…?”  
“Moore…well I’m all ears Mr Holmes.” I gathered all my thought before I started and hoped all went well with Greg at the police station.  
“When did you last see Tom Hirst?” I asked sighing as I got the same answer what Liam has told us. I was hoping at least he knew more of what happened to his grandson. “What happened with Liam?”  
“We finished last night with the work and he said he wanted to take a walk on the shore. I headed to a pub, then went home, from the tiredness and the beer I fell asleep and I only noticed in the morning that Liam wasn’t home. The I found him at the dock…dead…” His voice broke and I waited till he dried up his tears. I got up looking around then crouched down to the ground inspecting whether I’d find any trail if the body was pulled on the ground, but there was none, it’d be hard to tell anyway, the police ruined the ground with their footsteps.  
“He was probably murdered here at the docks, but how come Tom wasn’t…it has to be in connection….” I looked around then glanced at the barrels. “What are in those barrels?”  
“Wine, Mr Holmes.” The old Moor told me as he stared with confusion due to my bit weird behaviour.  
“Wine…when do they arrive?”  
“In the early mornings.”  
“Morning…” I rubbed my temples then ran my hand on the top of a barrel. “What about those wooden boxes?”  
“Oh those are Jim Beam whiskeys, coming all the way from New York.”  
“And when do they arrive?”  
“Twice a week, at night Mr Holmes, around six at night.” I crouched down to one of the boxes to inspect it.  
“Did you happen to open any of the boxes?”  
“Bloody hell no, Mr Holmes. I don’t want to get myself into trouble, I could lose my job for such.”  
“I see.” I sniffed then grinned a bit before I stood up. “Mr Moore if I say I’ll catch the killer of your grandson, would you help me in something?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Get on the ship? You’re out of your mind.”  
“I smelt the same paint odor on those boxes, what could be felt on Tom and Liam.”  
“Yeah. Because they were carrying those boxes.”  
“No. They didn’t only carry it, but opened them. Their body stink from it.”  
“Wouldn’t it be easier to just steal a box and we’d have opened it?”  
“No. I will have to go to the source. If I open the box here I just get the old Moore into trouble and I might end up with a bullet in my head as well.”  
“You said the ship comes from New York…”  
“Not exactly. That’s what Moore said, but on the side of the boxes I read PLA.” I grinned excitedly but huffed as Greg looked at me puzzled.  
“Oh god…Greg…PLA. Port of London Authority.”  
“So the ship…is coming from London…not New York?”  
“Exactly! What did you find out about the bullets?”  
“Well…after some wet business in the toilet with PC Colin, he showed me the two bullets were from the same handgun, but no other information.” I grinned and would have love to hear the details of what happened in the toilet but I had no time to waste.  
“You should go to the police station but only after I’m gone. I do not want them to interfere, after all these all my guessing, and it’s not a crime to get the alcohol from England.” Greg looked at me worried and I didn’t want that at all.  
“I will be fine, I promise you. I’ll be back.” I cupped his cheek pressing a soft kiss onto his lips then put on a black suit smiling as he hugged me tightly. I gently fondled his brunette locks then kissed his forehead. “I’ll come back I promise.”  
“You better do.” He said seriously then looked away. 

I wasn’t sure if I’d get back alive, if I was really on the right track in this case I easily could get myself into deep trouble. Even though the inspector said I can’t fight with logic against a man with a gun, but I wanted to give it a try. Aware of my possible death I wanted to see someone before I’d leave. I was standing on the balcony, knocking on the glass door. My eyes brightened up when Kitten opened the door having no more than a silk blue robe on her. She leaned against the frame of the door and shook her head a bit. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, big boy.”  
“What if I don’t care?”

I was lying nude beside her on the bed, fondling her curvy arse as she was eating cherries from a bowl swinging her legs in the air so I had a nice view on her pink balls as well. I had come twice inside her and this view still made me half hard.  
“So how’s your little investigation going?”  
“Well, maybe I’ve finally found something.”  
“Oh really?” I smiled as she glanced back at me and I played with her blonde locks between my fingers.  
“I found something interesting at the docks. I’ll get on a ship tonight, and maybe put an end to it all.”  
“The docks?” She asked taking one more cherry and put it in her mouth chewing on it.  
“Yes. But don’t worry, I can take care of myself.”  
“You better do, my sexy detective.” I fondled her cheek then glanced at the clock on her bedside table.  
“I better go now, sweetheart.”  
I dressed up and walked out to the balcony with her getting one more kiss before I climbed down on the fire escape and headed out to the docks. 

“Good evening, Mr Holmes.” I tilted my head at Moore as I reached the docks. I stayed and waited till they finished taking all the wooden boxes out of the ship and just when Moore was about to help me to sneak up on the ship, loud shooting began and I crouched down quickly pulled Moore on the ground with me. It was rather dark so I had no idea who was it.  
“Stay on the ground Moore.” I cursed as the ship was about to depart but just in time I managed to run and jump on it holding tightly onto its side. My eyes widened as a group of men with Tommy guns were shooting after me, not caring if anyone heard or saw them. I breathed up when the ship soon left the docks and I got away without being shot. To my luck I managed to get inside the ship and hide in a corner till we arrived to our destination which was, London to my biggest happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

I knew there was something wrong, if men were chasing me with Tommy Guns I was definitely close to solve the case. It was dark when we arrived so it helped me to leave the ship without being noticed. I followed the crew quietly to a warehouse. I noted its number in my head before I entered. I had to cover my mouth to not cough loudly. The familiar paint odour was strong in there, I hid behind a high tower of wooden boxes. I saw lot of workers painting plain bottles into gold brownish, gluing Jim Beam’s fake emblem on them, then my eyes widened to see them being filled with cocaine. It explained everything, well mostly everything. I quickly left the warehouse without being noticed and rushed to Scotland Yard. I had to get the Yard to the warehouse before those people would arrive first with those Tommy Guns. Thanks to my clear mind and that the inspector heard about the case I solved at Howards End, he believed me and after I gave him the warehouse’s number he went there with a few men of his. I had to go back to Dublin to tell Greg and CI Gleeson everything but it was in the middle of the night. Maybe if I’d have been walking around the docks would have found a ship which might would go back to Ireland but I wanted to stay. I had to meet him. 

God, he looked so good, his shiny blond slicked back hair and neatly trimmed at the back. He was as slim and beautiful just like on that day at the lake, his delicate body on mine. How much I longed to see him, as we were walking beside each other towards The Royal Vauxhall Tavern. I told him everything about the case, sparing him from the juicy details. However the wedding ring on his finger and the fact that he had Dolly was torturing me I did not want to cause him any pain by revealing him my sexual life, I knew he’d be the only who’d fulfill my life so much I’d not even bother to look at other males, but he was taken. I was longing to be with him again.  
“You didn’t have any problem coming here?” I watched as he walked beside me and calmly shook his head.  
“No. Dolly believes I’m on a business conference.” I nodded walking in silence beside him.  
“I wished you’d have come with us to Dublin, but due to all the things that happened I’d have not wanted to drag you into such danger.”  
“You know I couldn’t have, even if I wanted to. I have Dolly and my little daughter.” It was worse than being stabbed by a knife in the heart but I just forced a smile at him and continued walking in silence. 

As we entered the Tavern, most of the people looked at us, no wonder, as Charles was a dashing beauty in his crème vest and black shirt, the waist long tight crème coloured pants looked great on him. Even if my clothes weren’t that presentable due to being chased in the fire of Tommy Guns, I was considered to be pretty handsome. Charles’ compliment on my black hair certainly pleased my confidence so I walked proudly with him to a private box. After our drinks were served the waiter pulled in the dark red curtains around us, so we were on our own, no eyes fixed on us, only the night performer, Mary Welch’s song could be heard.  
“I missed you.” What an emotional cliché, but that was truly what I felt. Please tell me you missed me too, I wished as I crawled onto Charles’ lap and looked into his beautiful sparkly blue eyes. I slipped my thin fingers between those golden locks. I had no idea what’s got into me, sex was simply sex. But now I was panting, barely able to breathe just to see his pretty face, he mesmerized me. I moaned as he leaned in pressing a kiss onto the bottom of my neck pulling his tongue all the way up on my neck, chin then meeting my lips. I began to unzip his pants in a rush, pulling it down till his knees. I pressed my forehead against his, staring down in awe at the blonde thick pubic hair and the massive erection which was only for me. I shifted as he took my pants off and got back onto his lap pressing the top of my cock against his wet slit.  
“..Now there’s green light in my eyes. And my lover on my mind. And I’ll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and cry and cry and cry over the love of you…” I was whimpering as the song penetrated through the curtain, like some virgin boy as we were rubbing our cocks against each other, he held onto both of our cocks frotting them. I was kissing his sweet thin lips, kissing the blocks locks which dropped onto his eyes. “On this champagne, drunken hope. Against the current, all alone. Everybody see, I love him…” I watched as he bit onto his lower lip as he pressed his hardness deep inside me. Every second watching him provided such pleasure, he was so beautiful, I doubted if any painting would give back this beauty. I pressed my lips against his, kissing him, tasting him with my tongue, saving his skin’s scent and his taste for good.  
I knew I had a fat chance to die in Dublin once I’d go back. I did want to remember every single detail of Charles to see his beauty front of my eyes before I’d die. I shivered as he was thrusting up hitting my prostate with such a perfect rhythm. I slipped my cock under his shirt rubbing my cock against his soft belly and moaned as my slit was rubbing against his navel, from the boyish smile on him I could tell he liked it. I began to rub my cock more against his soft belly button, gasping as his thrusts became more intense. I muffled my groan as I came onto his stomach pressing my mouth onto his shoulder feeling how he filled me with his seed. I was not a sentimental man but at the moment I reached my orgasm tears were running down on my cheek like a stream of river, not wanting to let go of Charles.


	9. Chapter 9

I spat as I felt chloroform in my mouth, I barely was able to open my eyes and even when I did I couldn’t see a thing, my vision was all blurry. I hissed as my arms and back hurt like hell. I needed few minutes to realize I was tied out on chains with my hands cuffed and I was naked.  
“Oh look at our little detective. Did you have a nice sleep?” I growled as I heard the sing-song Irish accent. I raised my head even though it caused so much pain to me.  
“Moriarty…” I muffled a little amount of saliva ran down on my chin then I glanced aside seeing Greg tied out naked, just like me, bruises and blood on his face. “You bastard….what did you…do to him?” I spat the words frowning as Moriarty grabbed onto my cheek staring into my eyes with his sinister ones.  
“Tell me then, what did you find out so far. Please daddy.” I clenched my teeth not wishing to say a word but as he squeezed my balls firmly with his hand I groaned.  
“You were…argh….drug dealing…getting cocaine in fake Jim Beam bottles…they were prepared in a London Warehouse. I..I found it out because there was a PLA sign on the boxes, which means Port of London Authority.”  
“Clever boy. I assume you warned Scotland Yard about that.” I continued after I nodded.  
“Tom Hirst simply wanted to taste the famous American drink and by not having enough money to afford a place like G&G, the only place this drink was available. So he took one box with him home from the docklands, of course it didn’t go without the notice of your people. He was followed home, he was just about to taste it when he noticed there wasn’t any drink but cocaine in it, then he was killed not sure if it was you.” Jim shook his head and grabbed onto my neck tightly.  
“I don’t like getting my hands dirty, but you’re an exemption my dear. You’ve come the closest, but now you’re in my way…Please continue.” I coughed a bit then kept going on.  
“I told Liam the murderer must be in connection with the docks, so after his shift he stayed. I don’t think he suspected anything about the wooden boxes, but as he was waiting it got chilly and he needed something to warm him up so decided to drink one Jim Beam, so he was killed as well.”  
“Impressive.”  
“Thank you.” I mumbled then inhaled in deeply as he let go off my neck. “Both of them stink of paint and when I made a visit after Liam’s death at the dock, the same smell hit me coming from the wooden boxes. The bottles were painted exactly to a colour which hid its content and would have deceived any possible inspection. It’d have gone well, but at the dock I was fired by you and your people. But how did you know what I was up to?”  
“Oh my sweet lollipop, every villain need a woman’s mind.” I frowned squinting my eyes at the approaching form of a pretty shaped woman.  
“Oh fuck!” I mumbled as I saw Kitten in a black leather, tight overall and a pocket Colt handgun in her hands. I watched as she kissed Jim then strutted up to me.  
“I didn’t want to break your mood cupcake but what you did in bed to me was a sort of light foreplay.” I bit onto my lips as she deepened her nails into my balls then picked up a whip and began to hit me hard with it till I had bleeding wounds all over my body meanwhile Jim was sitting in a chair, jerking off as he fixed his eyes on us. I groaned painful as she pulled something sharp along my back. I cried up as the sharp toy was pulled along my balls, some sort of mace with sharp blades all around the bar’s surface, then she put a leather belt around my neck, so tight I was barely able to breathe. “Do I still remind you of your blond knight?”  
“You bitch….” I growled and coughed turning my neck a bit feeling more pain, as I saw her doing the same to Greg. It hurt me so much as Greg began to cry. I felt so guilty, dragging him into such trouble. I remembered I got of the ship at Dublin then all went black, I was probably attacked at the docks.  
“Oh Kitten, if Seb would see this.” Jim snickered and rubbed his cock faster. I glanced at Kitten who began to kiss my lips then I hissed from the pain as she bit onto my lower lip roughly making it to bleed. I spat the blood mixed with my saliva at her face then I screamed as she shot my feet.  
“You better learn how to behave with a lady. My next bullet will go up into your arse.” I panted as she indeed pressed the cold gun against my ass crack and I looked panicked at Jim, not being sure which one of them were crazier.  
“Are…you the Spider?” I glanced aside at Greg as he asked it on his crying, veiled voice.  
“Oh well…I am. So far no one got out of my web and you won’t be an exception either.”  
“We’ll see about that lad!” My eyes widened when the heavy door was kicked in and CI Gleeson entered the presumably store room we were in. “All of you stand up and…” Of course none of this worked and the two big gorillas of Jim began to shoot with their Tommy Guns. I breathed up as Gleeson took cover and soon shot the two bastards on their legs. I grinned as he rushed to Jim pressing his gun against his forehead. “The Spider. How long I’ve been waiting for this moment…”  
“Put the gun down, inspector or I swear I’ll shoot Sherlock down.” I gulped as I felt the gun pressed against my temple and I cursed as the inspector dropped his gun. I couldn’t breathe for a few seconds when I saw Kitten has shot Gleeson in the chest.  
“No! No! You bitch!” I gathered all of my remained strength and kicked her crotch, she collapsed on her knees dropping the gun and groaning from the caused pain. Even with the three of them down, Jim was still there unharmed but I smiled up as PC O’Donoghue entered, not messing around just shot Jim on his thigh. Once he finished cuffing everyone, he ran to us and quickly unleashed us lending his blue suit to Greg and his white shirt to me to cover ourselves. I snuffled beside Greg and kissed his bruised cheek. “You managed to go to the station before Jim caught you?”  
“Yes.”  
“We followed Greg and waited but at the lack of evidences we had to wait till Jim confessed what he has done, to our luck he even told you he’s the Spider.”  
We looked up as CI Gleeson limped over to us then slipped down on the ground beside the constable holding his palm tight against his chest and he shook hands with me and Greg. PC O’Donoghue ran to get more officers and an ambulance car for us.  
“England’s lucky to have brave boys like you in her service. I’m glad you did not listen to me, and stayed on the case. You’re a talented young detective, son.”

 

“I’m sure Tibby will be green from the envy once he’ll see our medals.” Greg said chuffed polishing his golden medal with the sleeve of his shirt as we were leaned against the railing of the ship.  
“It was rather a historic moment, that is for sure. You, me, CI Gleeson and PC O’Donoghue all getting the medals. I smiled aside at Greg, though having a slight bitterness on my face as I saw the bruises on his cheek. “I’m sorry that you had to go through all this. I risked your life.  
“Well certainly our summer break was the most eventful among all the other students’ at Cambridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the second part of my fanfic, I'm working on the last part of it, soon I'll upload the further chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with the second part :) I hope you'll enjoy reading it. 
> 
> ( I'm not so sure how to write Irish accent, sorry, so apart from one sentence I did, I'll rather choose another way to indicate it. )
> 
> I made a fanvideo to this part of the fanfic, hope you'll enjoy it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjCfVEubtAA


End file.
